Bosses
There are five main storyline bosses in Dandy Dungeon 1 who are fought as the story progresses. All of them level up and become progressively more difficult to take down as they are defeated. These bosses are also explained in the game to make up the family of Ayanokoji, Yamada's ex-boss. In Dandy Dungeon 2, all bosses except Tokyo Station's level up similarly. However, most of the stations' bosses do not have specific equipment drops like those in the first arc. Instead, as equipment unique to each station are dropped as chests which can be found normally in the dungeons themselves, there is thus less grinding and repeated battling involved in this arc. Currently, there is only one side storyline available - Sato's Story. This expansion is only available through IAP, specifically Sato's Quest Box . There are also several other bosses from the storyline dungeons and dungeon spells. Storyline Bosses * Chairman's Decoy - The first boss! * Komebitsu, The Eldest Daughter - Master of forest creatures...and pigs! * Masamune, Big Samurai Boss - A 2-form samurai-type boss. * Baibai , The Doctor - Crude, but not without style. * Ayanokoji, The Chairman - The final storyline challenge! Golden Pyramid Bosses * Ancient Cyber Sphinx - 20F Guardian * Goblin God - Boss of the Great King's Door * Breeze Warrior - Boss of the Ancient Swordsman Door * Ghost Queen - Boss of the Ghost Queen Door * Rock-hard Golem - Boss of the Unbreakable door * Curry Dragon - Boss of the Ultra-Spicy Door * Evil Spirit Gorememphis - The Graveyard King * Arara: The Sun God - The Sun God * Mummy Master - The end of everything Yamanote Line Bosses *(Blood Sisters) Chan *(Blood Sisters) Rin *(Blood Sisters) Shan *Catgirl Mike-chin *Cyberimmortal Runbaba *(Demon Railway Sisters) Tetsuko *(Demon Railway Sisters) Tetsumi *(Demon Railway Sisters) Tetsuyo *Donatonton *Famous Panda Tim *Healing Farmer Henotaro *Holy Mother Maya *Kirecheetah *Love Evangelist Komemama *Makija *Mushikamushika *Prickly Genie Akira *Professor Kareha *Robotics Teacher Robo-Q *Rose, the Rose Lady *Tea Party Nodate *Trash Girl Meg *Uomasa 'The Four' *Doburoku *Heavenly King BuSuYa *Namazunda *Tataribabaa Mini-bosses * Asparagustest * Big Spotted Spider * Bone Dragon * Cap'n Bone * Elder Mush * Fire Golem * General Goblin * Ghost Cat Boss * Ghost King * Goblin King * Mimic Queen * Naga * Queen Bee * Rat King * Schoolmaster Mage * Slimurai General * Samurai Slime Strategist * Toilet Mimic * Wood King * Wood Dragon Event Bosses 'Mamayan Challenge' * Bronze Mammoth Treasure * Silver Mammoth Treasure * Gold Mammoth Treasure 'Bathtime Club Tonight' * Komebitsu's Sister - Queen of the Turtle Bath 'Nobiyo Events' * Nobiyo Uematsu * Galaxy Nobiyo * Nobiyo Mothership 'Yamada Autumn Cup' * Crocodile Joe * Dandydile 'Spooky Pumpkin Halloween Event' * Pumpkin Scarecrow 'El Dorado Trio' * Ghost Queen (Gold) * Golden Goblin God * Shadow Dragon Other Bosses * Garbage Mummy - Trash-wrapped pharaoh. * Ancient Dragon - Largest dragon of the Legendary Dragonkeep * King Diamond Slime - King of the Sliamonds Other resources For an overview of specific builds and counters, refer to this spreadsheet under the "Dungeon Build" sheets.